When a man loves a manwho loved another man
by IloveLfromDN
Summary: Akihiko Usami finds himself stalked by Nowaki...the guy hangs around his house not bearing in mind the heavy rain and obviously want something...but what? Akihiko x Misaki & Nowaki x Hiroki...
1. Under his umbrella

Chapter I

Blue and white. Blue and white. Blue and white…These were the colours on Nowaki's umbrella, which he was spinning round and round. Well, they had gotten a bit wet by now, since he spent almost an hour standing in front of Akihiko Usami's place, waiting for the guy to come out. His coat was already soaked, his shoes and trousers too. The rain was getting heavier and he was just going to walk himself back home without seeing Usami but just when he was turning on his toes to head back, Akihiko approached him.

Nowaki almost freaked out and wanted to run away but he noticed that Akihiko wasn't looking at him at all; he didn't seem to pay any attention to him. Just stood under a tree lighting a cigarette. He was keeping his head low while inhaling the first wisp of smoke and shoved the lighter back into the pocket of his brownish coat.

If a person standing under a tree, smoking a cigarette in the rain, looking down on the ground with his hair getting wetter and sticking to his forehead is unhappy, then Akihiko Usami was unhappy. Keeping his left hand in his pocket, he seemed to be playing with the lighter. After a moment, he took his hand out; it was holding a little yellow teddy bear. Nowaki couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that adult man looking at the bear with wet eyes. If it wasn't raining, he would be certain that Usami was crying…

'He doesn't even notice my presence…' thought Nowaki. 'Is he that deep in thought or is he just pretending?' Not caring for Usami's reaction, he decided to approach him directly.  
'Akihiko Usami!' he shouted in an angry but yet trembling voice. Akihiko sized him up and threw away the cigarette while making a few steps toward the weird guy who obviously wanted something from him.

'If you have a pen and a piece of paper, well of course you have, you guys always have, I'll sign it for you. Or your sister, mother, girlfriend, or whoever and then you'll vanish ok?' Akihiko said it a single breath, barely paying attention to Nowaki who was so stunned with this sudden screed that he didn't know what to do and just stood in place staring at Usami.  
'Not good enough?' Akihiko continued with a grin 'I noticed that you were standing there for some time, so I guess you would want a book for all your effort, ne? So come to my place.  
I have some of that crap my publisher leaves me; she thinks that I want to give them to my friends. Poor stupid woman. Anyway, I have enough wood for my fireplace so I can give you my latest novel.' He finished and started walking towards the entrance of his house at a slow pace so that Nowaki could catch up with him.

They didn't look at each other in the lift. Akihiko was still keeping his hands in his pockets, obviously thinking that his "fan" was the one obligated to keep the conversation flowing. Nowaki was appalled, not knowing how to response to this "welcome" and misunderstanding. They didn't have a word with each other even when they reached the front of Usami's door; while he looked for his keys…

Nowaki was quite impressed with the style of Usami's apartment. Minimalist yet posh. A leather couch sat in the middle of the guest room, a glass table right in front of it. Pale walls, some green flowers in the corner were making it look stylish, but maybe a little cold. He opened his eyes wider when he noticed the big yellow teddy bear sitting on the couch.  
'This guy is out of this world…' he thought sadly 'No wonder that he and Hiro-san…They are both special.' The thought just popped into his mind unwillingly. Every time he even thought about Hiroki, he got this feeling deep in his heart. A warm embrace just from seeing his face.

'Stalker, are you listening?' Usami interrupted Nowaki's day dream 'I just said that you're kind of wet. Would you be nice enough to get undressed?'  
'Ummm? YuWaMeUndres?' that was what came out of Nowaki's mouth.  
'Whatever you said…nope. Not in that sense, moron. You are WET so go to the bathroom upstairs and change your clothes for a bath robe so you won't stain my carpet'.

While Nowaki, not knowing what else to do, went upstairs, Usami lighted another cigarette and sat next to his bear.  
'Suzuki-san, do you have any idea who that guy is? He looks familiar...'he said out loud not noticing that his guest was already back downstairs, standing behind him.  
'No wonder I look familiar, you know Hiro-san, don't you?'  
'Yeah. But you are not Hiroki. Are you? If you are, then the plastic surgeon did a nice job.'

'I mean you are not similar at all, but I preferred the previous version. While saying this, Usami grabbed Nowaki and threw him onto the couch, pushing against his chest.

Nowaki struggled wildly.  
'Get off!' he shouted at the top of his voice. And surprisingly, Usami did.  
'You're not Hiroki. He would never react that way...'  
Nowaki looked away, not wanting Akihiko to see his tears.  
'He always says it to me…' he said quietly.  
'Sad…But what have I to do with it?' Usami was confused. But deep in his heart he knew what Nowaki meant. He had been fighting for Misaki's affection for such a long time now. Without much effect.  
'You're asking me what you have to do with it? Don't play me for a fool. You are in his dreams and in his thoughts. I feel guilty that I'm not you and I can't make him happy because of that.' Nowaki lost it and jumped off the couch, walking around the room while continuing his monologue 'In my dreams HE is, there wasn't never anybody else. He is my whole world and I would do anything to make him smile at me the way he smiles at your photo when he thinks I can't see him. I would make you disappear. I would kill you if that would make him forget you. Hiroki loves you, you stupid megalomaniac…' he lowered his voiced before saying the last words '...and you should do something to make him happy. Be with him.'

Akihiko didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. It was just so hilarious that this guy, who he thought was a crazy fan, ended up being Hiroki's partner and came all the way here just to say to him what he'd just said. But the moment he wanted to reply, he noticed Misaki standing in the anteroom.

At first it was because he didn't want to disturb them, thinking that Usagi-san wass having an important business meeting. But he apparently heard the whole conversation. The next moment, he dropped the shopping bags on the floor and left, slamming the door.  
'Misaki! Misaki! Come back this minute!' Usami yelled at him but Misaki was already running down the stairs. They could hear the racket he was making.

Akihiko turned to Nowaki, who was confused with the sudden interruption.  
'That was the man I love. If I don't manage to get him back here, you better hide somewhere, at least 10,000 km away because I will find you.' He stood up. 'Now listen, go back to Hiroki. I'm not a therapist to help you with your sick relationships, but maybe you're just doing something wrong? Acting too emotionally?' his voice softened 'Hiroki needs a strong hand you know, and I'm not telling you this to upset you. Just be a little harsh and he'll get back to normal, he likes being the center of attention, but he likes it even more to fight to be there if you know what I mean.' Usami finished with a smirk.  
'So you won't take him from me?' Nowaki asked with wet eyes. Not waiting for a reply, he headed towards the door.' Thank you, Akihiko Usami. If you want any of my help with that boy, I will do it. Should I explain everything to him?'  
'It's no use. I have to fetch him myself. Just go now'

After Nowaki closed the door on the other side, Usami found his mobile and dialed Hiroki's number.  
'Hiroki? That wicked bastard of yours came to my place today rumbling about you being unhappy because of me ruining your life…And ended up ruining mine…Would you please do something about him next time? Like, I don't know. Maybe let him have you finally? No, I'm not a pervert Hiroki. Just do it. He deserves you.'


	2. What had to be said

Chapter II

After leaving Usami's house, Nowaki headed off towards his own place. The rain looked as if it wasn't going to stop so he wrapped his baby-blue scarf tighter and hid under his umbrella. His footsteps echoed and mixed in with the whispers of the rain falling on the pavement.

Thinking about all the things that happened today made him tired, so he was walking slowly, deep in thought. After an hour or so, he found himself wandering around his home and finally, he decided to get inside and dry himself. This totally soaked man smiled to the vision of a bathtub full of hot bubbly water and a cup of green tea with lemon juice.

While climbing up the stairs, he closed the umbrella and reached into his coat pocket to get the keys, but strangely he didn't need them. His door was opened and he was sure that he HAD closed them when he left in the first place. Having a bad feeling about it, he pushed the door letting some light into the anteroom. Holding his umbrella like a club, Nowaki sneaked a few steps forward into the darkness expecting to see all his belongings ruined and tossed all around the place.

The kitchen, which was the first room on the right, seemed untouched. The chairs were standing around the white round kitchen table in the center, all the violets were standing on the window sill and the kettle and the rest of his kitchen stuff were in place. Nowaki moved on to the living room. Here, he spotted some differences. The TV was on and some breadcrumbs were left along with a half empty glass of water on the little wooden table. But apart from that, everything looked fine; no signs of someone else's presence.

'What kind of a burglar goes into a house and eats supper in it?' he thought confused, crossing out the bathroom as he passed it, as a really stupid place for a robber to stay.  
'Only the bedroom is left.' he said turning towards the stairs leading to his bedroom.

Feeling his heart in his throat, he leaned over the wall and took a few deep breaths before entering the room. He gathered all his courage and was ready to face the criminal that dared to enter his house so he pushed the door wide open, turning on the lights at the same time. He ran into the room looking around and pointing the umbrella in different directions. But nobody was on his big chocolate coloured bed; nobody was on the balcony, nor in the closet or behind the mirror. Nowaki felt exhausted and confused…He dropped the umbrella, threw himself on the bed and fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

A few hours passed and dawn came, letting the first rays of sunlight into Nowaki's bedroom, waking him up. Nowaki opened his eyes slowly, with pleasure, feeling relaxed and happy. But the memories of the previous night came back like a strike of lightning. If that wasn't enough, he noticed that he was undressed.

He jumped off the bed, finding himself in his boxers only, he ran downstairs to the kitchen from which the tasty scent of scrambled eggs was filling his nostrils.

'I don't know who you are but get out of here this minute!' Nowaki shouted entering the kitchen. But the only thing there was a ready breakfast awaiting him on the table and a piece of paper next to it, saying: 'Why not check in the bathroom, after all?'.

Finding a note like that not only surprised Nowaki but also stunned him. Willing to see the person whose handwriting he recognized on the note, he went to the bathroom, but he hesitated a minute before entering. 'What if that's not Hiro-san?' As Nowaki opened the door to his bathroom, he felt that his knees were getting weak. Hiroki was standing in front of him wearing only a bathrobe, preparing the water for their bath. As Hiroki bent over to check its temperature, Nowaki was already holding him in his arms. Hiroki pushed him away gently without saying a word. He turned around looking deep into his lover eyes and let the robe fall onto the floor showing his whole body(gloriously naked).

Nowaki's heart went wild, he was finally looking at his beloved Hiro-san and he wasn't covering himself or trying to hide. And he wasn't going ballistic which was also a big plus.  
He touched Hiroki's cheek, rubbing it as if checking if it was a dream. It wasn't! Hiroki was warm and soft, and blushing slightly. He put his hand on Nowaki's, moved it on his mouth and started kissing and licking it with the tip of his tongue.

It was the first time ever that Hiroki did something like that and he was full of himself looking at how stunned Nowaki looked. He moved towards the bathtub, touched Nowaki's chest and moved his hands lower…

'Hiro-san, what happened to you?' Nowaki asked tipping Hiroki's chin up, so that he had to look straight into his eyes. 'You don't like it when I touch you even when you are wearing your clothes…' But he was silenced by a passionate kiss and pushed into the tub, splashing water all over the milky white tiles.

Some soap got into his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks, Hiroki got scared that he had hurt him and hesitated a little…But then he just continued kissing him all over, he kissed his eyes, his nose, his lips…Went down to the neck and then got to his chest. Nowaki's nipples were hard and pointed so he licked them a little but then he looked up to Nowaki's face. When he saw him smirking…

Hiroki, who never wanted to be touched, who was opposed to any lovey dovey behaviour, pushed Nowaki's head under the water, pulling his totally wet boxers down so that his cock was exposed and took it deep into his mouth. Nowaki managed to get above the surface but he was breathing hard, but not from the *drowning* of course…

'Hiro-san…why…' he moaned, twitching with pleasure as Hiroki was sucking him off and massaging his anus with his finger. 'I thought...' he sighed, not finishing the sentence.

'You thought what?' Hiroki asked suddenly, stopping. 'You thought that you can run around to my friends and mess in their affairs?' Nowaki opened his eyes wider. 'How do you know about that, Hiro-san?' he asked blushing 'You weren't supposed to know.'  
'I know everything, and you better get used to that!' Hiroki replied and threw a sponge at him. 'Don't ever go to Akihiko's place again, you understand?'  
'But I thought you love him, Hiro-san. I want you to be happy...' Nowaki continued but was interrupted by the feel of Hiroki's hand on his dick again. And he was rubbing it harder and harder.  
'Would I be doing this if I loved another man? Would I come here overnight and look at you all night long? Would I make you breakfast? Would I talk to you in the first place?!' Hiroki was mad.  
'I guess not Hiro-san' Nowaki agreed and grabbed Hiroki's palms. 'But that means that you love me, Hiro-san. So now let's change places, okay?'  
'Hey, what are you doing?! It wasn't supposed to look like this… Hey, don't put anything in there!'  
'I love you, Hiro-san!' Nowaki said while entering him…  
"I love you too, you bastard…'


	3. Hard times for the sensitive ones

Chapter III  
'He wasn't in the car park, in the mall, or at the University.' Usami was walking down the street leading to his house and thinking 'C'mon, why would he even be at the University? It's Saturday, plus it's getting late.' As he reached the parking lot and got into his car, he decided to go round the city and just randomly look for Misaki in various pubs, clubs, and restaurants.

Some time later, while driving along a street that looked familiar to him, an idea struck him. 'Maybe he is at that brat's place? That one from his year…It's not far from here, maybe I should check it out.' In just a few minutes, he was standing in front of the guy's door. But before he could even knock, he heard a song: 'I'm a gummy bear! Oh I'm a gummy bear! ...'

'Moshi moshi?' he answered the phone, not even looking at the number.  
'Usami Akihiko! What have you done to my brother?' It was Takahiro and he was mad.  
'Ummm…it depends on what he already told you but I really didn't do anything. Is he at your place?' Akihiko jumped back into the car and shut the door behind him, starting the engine.  
'Yes he is in fact, but he shut himself in his room and I think he is crying. Would you like to tell me what happened then? Something in school?' Takahiro was having problems with connecting the facts as usual which buzzed Usami. It reminded him how desperately he was trying to make Misaki's brother see his feelings but the guy seemed to be blind. Same thing this time.  
'Just keep him there, I'm on my way' Akihiko said as he put the phone down.  
'I'll try…but he's looking at me with hatred in his eyes because he just noticed I called you…'  
That, Usami didn't hear…

When he arrived at Takahiro's house it was already close to midnight. He was tired and pissed off with Misaki's behaviour.  
'I'll show him for running away, damn kid. I'll make him run around the room all night and I bet he won't be able to escape me tonight.' He thought with an evil grin.

Takahiro opened the door even before Usami rang the bell. He was keeping his head down, his eyes covered by his fringe.  
'He left.'  
'Nooo…please, I was speeding like the Wicked Witch of the West on her broomstick and you let him go!?' Usami wanted to bubble more but he stopped when saw Takahiro's eyes. Fierce, wild, and full of tears.  
'Akihiko…He was crying, he was crying so bad that I couldn't make him stop.' Misaki's brother put his arms around Akihiko, feeling weak. 'He didn't cry like that even when our parents died. He shouted that I never should've told you where he is because he just feels like a burden…and he left mumbling something about a Hiroki guy…Akihiko what is wrong? You have to tell me!'

But Usami was already pushing him away and shouting from the car: 'Nothing! Just stay here in case he comes back! And if he does - don't call me. TEXT ME!'

'All this driving is going to kill me especially at this speed and with this rain' Akihiko was forced to slow down on the highway. He lit a smoke and felt better for a minute but then he began to worry about Misaki again. 'I could have stopped him, explain everything right away. That Nowaki could help indeed. *sigh* Never mind now. Hiroki's place is near. I hope he hasn't reached it yet, that would be troublesome.'  
He parked his car in front of Hiroki's place and waited. But Misaki never came and it was already dawn. Akihiko had had enough, he texted Hiroki: Are you home? If not, then where?  
The reply came after an hour; it was a hard hour for Akihiko: I'm at Nowaki's. Your kid is here.  
Nowaki isn't the oldest man in the world himself isn't he? Gimme the address. Usami replied and a few minutes later he was in Nowaki's apartment.

Nowaki and Hiroki were sitting in the kitchen, dressed in bath robes and all lovey - dovey.  
Nowaki kept cupping Hiroki's hand and snuggling against his neck and oddly Hiro-san didn't oppose. He just winked at Akihiko and said: 'Go upstairs, he's totally worn out and sleeping in the bedroom.'

Misaki was curled up on the bed, fully dressed, and covered with the duvet by good-ol' caring Nowaki, he didn't even move when Akihiko lifted him and carried him down the stairs.  
'I'm taking him home, thanks guys.' he said leaving.  
'Wait, I'll help you.' Nowaki followed him to the door 'Can I Hiro-san?' he looked at Hiroki.  
'Sure you can, we already agreed on that one silly.' Hiroki replied and started doing the washing up. 'I'll take care of this, but you'll have to pay me after you come back…'  
Nowaki blushed and smiled gently. 'Let's go Akihiko-sensei, the little one needs to go home'  
'Don't talk about him like he's a kid!' Akihiko put Misaki on the back seat of the car, Nowaki sat next to him and they drove away.

'Have you talked to him already?' Akihiko asked not looking Nowaki in the eye.  
'Yes. I told him that he got it all wrong but I don't know if he understood, he was crying so badly and shaking wildly…and in the middle of our conversation, he just fell asleep.'  
'Oh…then I'll take care of it alone.'

And they remained silent until Akihiko pulled over in front of his place.  
'I'll help you take him upstairs and head back home, ok?' Nowaki already started taking Misaki out of the car (which looked quite weird).  
'Ok…' Usami replied and lit another smoke, staring at Nowaki as he was struggling with the sleeping body. 'Why did he want to see Hiroki?' he asked suddenly.  
Nowaki smiled again 'For the same reason I visited you. But it's straightened out…imagine that he wanted to disappear in order to make you and Hiro-san be together.'

They took Misaki into the house and Nowaki left…'I wish you luck, Akihiko-sensei.'

Usami just sat on the bed looking at his beloved Misaki finally home. He stroked his head and gave him a butterfly-like kiss on the forehead when he noticed that Misaki was smiling…

'We'll talk tomorrow…Sleep now and dream about us…please…' A tear rolled down Akihiko's cheek and he went to the bathroom to finally change his clothes.


	4. The end is here

A noise woke up Misaki, like if something hit really hard on the floor in the he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in his bedroom in Akihiko's house. While he was wondering how did he get there, he remembered about the weird noise and run to the bathroom to check it out.

Armed with a wooden bear he entered the bathroom to find it full of steam, the tiles wet and the shower on. Thinking that it surely is one of Usami's little games, he opened the window, letting some cold air inside to refresh the place from the hot moisty steam. As he moved to the cabinet, wanting to open the door he already knew that it wasn't a game, and even if, it wasn't fun.

Usami, with his head covered in blood, was lying on the snow-white tiles, reddish all over his chest in the place where the hot water was falling on him. He wasn't moving…

'Usagi-san! Stop fooling around!' Misaki laughed, but when Usami didn't respond…his face froze.

'Could it be that he seriously did something to himself?!' he thought and rushed to move Usami's body from under the shower. He felt that Usami's heart was pounding faster that normally. Scared to death , Misaki run to his room to look for the phone and call for help, not knowing what else could he do.

Usagi opened one eye and moved on the tiles looking around, feeling cold.

'My head..I need a smoke.' He thought while pulling himself together, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the burned area of his chest 'That makes two cigarettes, then.' And he went to the living room, not really caring that he was naked.

When he sat on the couch and lit his cigarette he heard Misaki's desperate shout from upstairs 'Where is that idiotic phone?!'.

'It's in the living room…' Usagi answered as if nothing really happened. 'I probably left it here.'

In less than 5 seconds a raging monster with Misaki's face hurricaned down the stairs and appeared in front of the couch.

'You were supposed to lay in the bathroom, half dead, waiting for me to save you!'

'Can't you save me here?' Usagi asked with a little smirk. The Misaki monster mode was something new. And interesting.

'You old pervert! First dress yourself and then I'll make you a bond-aid on your head.' Misaki was slowly coming to his usual self.

'Nope, first the bond-aid. I don't want to stain any clothes, it's hard to wash blood out you know?'

'I am the one doing laundry…'

'So you are mad that you have to do the laundry? Or about the whole situation with Nowaki and Hiroki?'

'No…none of that.' Misaki lowered his eyes and went to the kitchen to cut the conversation by getting the bond-aid kit.

When he came back, Usagi continued.

'You have to tell me why are you angry…'

By this moment Misaki sat on the couch and was trying to stick a piece of bond-aid to the little cut on Akihiko's forehead.

'You did this to yourself with the shower, didn't you?'

'I did, but it doesn't matter! WHY ARE YOU SULKING?!'

'Usagi-san…' the boy started as he touched Usami's chest to cover it with medicine. 'I'm angry cos I run away...and in stead of talking to you, I continued running…' Misaki put his head back and continued ' And then Nowaki-san and Hiroki-san were upset, onee-chan was upset, you were upset. I'm always messing up things, I'm nothing more than a burden to everybody.'

Usagi sat silently smoking another cigarette sensing that it's not everything.

'When you were laying there in the bathroom, I though that you did something stupid because of me.'

'You thought that I tried to kill myself?' Usagi finished smoking, he wanted to turn it all into a big joke, but he noticed that Misaki was shaking trying not to let his tears out.

'Misaki…' he whispered as he cradled his love 'Would I ever decide to leave you on my free will? What kind of idea id that?' he was talking in a comforting tone as Misaki started to shiver while crying in his arms. He raised his chin and kissed him directly on the lips.

'Do you love me Misaki?'

'I do Usagi-san..I do…'

Hearing that declaration all the emotions cumulated in Usagi...and he was forcefully reminded about the fact of his nakedness by Misaki's tongue on his lower belly. The reaction of his body was obvious.

'You don't have to do it…' he whispered already breathing heavily, petting Misaki's head and playing with his hair. He closed his eyes and murmured with pleasure when he felt the warmth of Misaki's breath on his already aroused cock.

'Oh no young man, we're not going to play on your rules!' Usagi got a hold of himself but before he noticed his boyfriend was standing in front of him, undressing.

He was standing there naked and blushing, it was clearly visible that he is fighting with himself to not to run away or cover up.

'Do anything you want Usagi-san.'

'With great pleasure…' Usami replied while putting Misaki on his hips 'But I want you now, so lower yourself on me, please…slowly...yes that's right…'

'Uhhhh…' Misaki sighted feeling filled with Usagi's love.

'Does it hurt that much?'

'Your so deep I can feel it in my heart…And I love it…'


End file.
